


Stevie Cottontail and Bucky the Big Bad Wolf

by moonythejedi394



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes is Easy, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bunny Ears, Bunny Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Captain America Sam Wilson, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Ignores Civil War, Ignores Infinity War and Endgame, Inspired by Fanart, Light Masochism, Lingerie, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Old Married Couple, Orgasm Control, Playboy Bunny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Retired Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers is a slut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, daddy bucky barnes, ignores Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: After yet another normal Tuesday night fighting mutant lizards and rescuing Captain Dumbass Wilson from yet another exploding plane – What is it with wearing the American flag that takes the self-preservation out of perfectly intelligent people? –, Bucky intends to collapse onto the couch with a bucket of fried chicken, put his head in his baby’s lap, and eat until he falls asleep and Steve inevitably has to carry him back to bed.And then it turns out that Steve's done up like the Playboy Bunny of thecentury.





	Stevie Cottontail and Bucky the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naughty Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475903) by Neutralchaos. 



> _my buddy my pal my friend 'til the end of the line[Neutralchaos](https://twitter.com/Neutralchaos1) struck gold again yesterday and drew Steve in a bunny outfit. I said "can I has" and she said "ofc!" so out came this mess, which probably doesn't do the original art justice. i mean, just look at it!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _the art's originally posted[here](https://twitter.com/Neutralchaos1/status/1120456591365627904), go retweet it and force it on all of your friends and followers. Happy Easter, everybody, we've been blessed_

#  _Stevie Cottontail and Bucky the Big Bad Wolf_

  


Facing the end of the world tended to do things to people. Like turning an adrenaline junkie into someone who just wanted to stay at home and draw the many awkward positionings of a cat that could probably shadow-travel. Bucky hadn't really been aware of how long he’d been in the Soul Realm, but all that time had weighed on Steve. Once Thanos was defeated, he practically threw the shield and the role of Captain America as far away from him as he could.

 

Sam was pretty dashing as Captain America, Bucky grudgingly admitted. Didn’t mean he enjoyed having to save his recently Star-Spangled ass as often as he did.

 

“I had plenty of time to make it out,” Sam insists.

 

“You jumped out of the plane less than a second before the damn thing blew up,” Bucky claps back.

 

“Ehh,” Sam says, shrugging. “Details.”

 

Bucky raps his knuckles on Sam’s helmet. “Does that thing just turn everyone who wears it into a moron? Your wings got singed, dumbass!”

 

“Details!” Sam insists with a laugh.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Bucky says, throwing his hands up. “Why do I still sign up for missions with you? Why am I your partner? HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?” he ends with a shout.

 

Sam shrugs, grinning. “I stole the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos,” he quips.

 

Bucky throws his hands into the air a second time and just walks off. Sam laughs him out.

 

Another Tuesday night evacuating passengers off an exploding airplane, Sam’s a dumbass and Bucky’s tired. Trademarked tired, as Peter would say. Bucky’s going to quit the Avengers and join his husband in retirement sooner rather than later. Thank God there’s no traffic when your ride’s a Wakandan mini-jet.

 

Jet parked on the roof of their building – which they own, for some fucked up reason, they only use the top floor apartment, the bottom floor is a Jewish bistro and bakery – Bucky arrives home feeling the exhaustion of a 39-hour mission. He wants to inhale the bucket of fried chicken he picked up on the way home and sleep for another 39 hours. Maybe take a spin in the fancy whirlpool bathtub; maybe if he pouts hard enough, Steve will wash his hair for him. Bucky grimaces and pushes his fingers through his hair; he probably should attempt to bathe one way or the other, given how he can still smell mutant lizard. Considering that, the shower would be a better idea. Steve still might wash his hair.

 

Bucky balances the bucket of chicken on his left hand while he shuffles around in his pocket for keys, since, again, mutant lizard smell lingers on or around his person and he doesn’t want it on his fried chicken. He may or may not hold it far away from him, because the combination of mutant lizard and fried chicken is less than appealing. Keys found and the correct key – he has a shit ton of keys, half of them he doesn’t even know what they unlock – in hand, Bucky unlocks and pushes open the front door.

 

“Stevie-doll!” he shouts, since it’s still early enough that Steve won’t be in bed. “I’m home!”

 

“Living room!” Steve shouts back. “I’m waiting for you!”

 

Bucky walks down the hallway, still holding the bucket with just his left hand. He drops his keys into the key dish at the end of the hallway, then puts the bucket down on the little table and takes the time to work his feet out of his boots. He wrinkles his nose as he gets them off; his socks _stink._ Almost worse than the mutant lizard. The cat appears, probably teleporting again, and gets within five feet of him before hissing loudly and turning tail to sprint in the other direction, probably diving into a shadow and hopping dimensions. Bucky would be offended, but he smells awful.

 

“I’m going to shower,” he grumbles to himself, kicking his boots in the general direction of the shoe rack rather than actually putting them away. “Shower, then food.”

 

“What?” Steve calls.

 

“I’m gonna shower!” Bucky shouts again. “I smell like lizard guts and my feet smell like a skunk pissed and died on them.”

 

“That’s attractive,” Steve answers.

 

“Shuddup, punk,” Bucky returns instantly. He grabs the chicken bucket again and turns the corner in the hallway, ducking into the kitchen to drop the bucket onto the dining table. “Hey, any chance you’ll wash my hair?”

 

“Uh,” Steve replies. “No?”

 

Bucky pouts. “Fine,” he says. “Don’t say I never complain ‘bout the lack of attention,” he adds.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and crosses the hallway again, going straight into the bedroom, where he starts stripping out of his uniform. There are conveniently garbage bags by the laundry hampers for clothes soiled by intestines of any variety, so he can stuff everything in something that will contain the smell and not spread the gunk before it can be sent to Tony to be dry-cleaned. Tony will likely complain, again, about being reduced to the dry-cleaner since _his_ retirement, which is why Bucky likes to send all his nasty uniforms to him.

 

Bucky opens the bathroom door, flipping on the lights inside.

 

“Are you coming in here?” Steve shouts then.

 

“Sweetheart, I smell like guts!” Bucky shouts back, pausing. “What, do you wanna smell the guts?”

 

“Not really,” Steve answers, sounding frustrated.

 

Bucky lingers. “So, be patient?” he continues. “What, what do you need, baby?”

 

“Nothing,” Steve says, not sounding very convincing.

 

“What?” Bucky shouts again.

 

“Never mind!” Steve yells. “Get your shower!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky says, waving a hand as he continues into the bathroom. “Punk!”

 

“Jerk!”

 

“Dickbreath!” Bucky shouts absently, scratching his balls with one hand and opening the shower with the other.

 

“I brushed my teeth since you left!” Steve calls back.

 

“You just constantly have dickbreath!” Bucky insists. “Seein’ as you eat my dick for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!”

 

“What about second breakfast?” Steve retorts.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Bucky returns. “Breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, the whole shebang!”

 

He turns on both shower heads puts his back to the water. Bucky belatedly removes the elastic from his bun and releases his hair, shakes it out, then tips his head back and lets his hair slowly soak through. The lizard stink fades over the next five or so minutes, before Bucky even grabs the soap.

 

He gives himself a quick scrub-down; pits, tits, bits. Shampoo, conditioner, and another pass with the loofah just to be sure all the lizard stench is gone. Feeling much refreshed, Bucky turns the water off and gets out, dripping onto the memory foam mat. He grabs a towel from the bar on the wall and dries off cursorily, eventually flipping his hair down and wrapping it up in the towel. Naked and a little damp, Bucky leaves the bathroom and pauses in the bedroom just to put on a fresh pair of boxers before heading back to his bucket of chicken. He intends to collapse onto the couch with his fried chicken, put his head in his baby’s lap, and eat until he falls asleep and Steve inevitably has to carry him back to bed.

 

“What’re you up to?” Bucky finally asks as he walks into the kitchen again. “Did you see me ‘n’ Sam on the news?”

 

“Yeah, I was watching,” Steve answers. “I liked how they finally just bleeped everything you said because you kept swearing too much.”

 

“Ha-fuckin’-ha,” Bucky says, grabbing the bucket and wandering through the other doorway into the living room. “I’ll have you know –”

 

However, what he would’ve had Steve know flees his mind the moment he steps into the living room. He even almost drops his chicken bucket. Bucky’s eyes drag slowly from the bare soles of Steve’s feet to the blushed-pink back of his neck.

 

“What,” Bucky whispers.

 

Steve, it turns out, had _really_ been waiting for Bucky to get home. He’s done up like the Playboy Bunny of the _century._ From behind, his upper and middle back are completely exposed by a black bodysuit with white fur trim. There’s a fluffy white tail centered over his ass, also almost completely exposed by the costume. He’d gotten himself into the matching set of leather cuffs Bucky bought him for Christmas, on his thighs and his wrists, and attached them to each other. He’s even wearing a pair of floppy white ears.

 

Steve looks over his shoulder, his arms pulling forward so the restraints tug forward and catch on his cotton tail. He smiles a little shyly, completely pink.

 

“Hi, Daddy,” he mumbles.

 

Bucky waves the chicken bucket around vaguely. “You could’a said –!” he stammers. “Fuck, hang on.”

 

“Do you like it?” Steve calls as Bucky turns on his heel to stick the chicken in the fridge so the cat can’t steal it.

 

“I fucking love it!” Bucky shouts over his shoulder, yanking the fridge open. “I’m gonna fuck you in it!”

 

Steve starts laughing. Bucky shoves the milk aside and works the KFC bucket into the fridge somehow, then slams it shut and power-walks back out of the kitchen into the living room.

 

Steve, blushing and smiling bashfully, is still looking over his shoulder. Bucky pauses just to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters.

 

“That was the idea,” Steve comments softly.

 

Bucky circles around to look at him from the front. Steve follows him with his eyes and squirms even more on his knees. The costume’s just as boner-inspiring from the front, the bodysuit has no place for Steve’s dick so it’s just lying against his stomach, the shape of it and his balls fully visible through the thin fabric. His tits are just as wonderfully outlined, his nipples poking out. He’s wearing his collar as well; the old one, the makeshift cut-off belt that they’ve been using since 1936. The neckline of the bodysuit plunges just enough to hint at a tease of cleavage and as Bucky just stares at Steve’s tits, Steve pulls his shoulders forward to give himself a bit more cleavage.

 

Bucky slowly nods. “I love it,” he repeats. “I also want to rip the back open and fuck you hard enough to make that cottontail bounce.”

 

Steve blushes even more, God bless him. “I’d be okay with that.”

 

“Fuck,” Bucky just repeats. “C’mere, sugar.”

 

He walks forward and shoves his boxers down just enough to get his dick out at the same time. Bucky grabs Steve by the hair and pulls him forward, holding his dick up by the base, and Steve happily takes the head into his mouth. Bucky groans immediately, relaxing his hand on Steve’s hair to instead grab onto his bunny ears, and Steve starts working his mouth down the length of Bucky’s dick.

 

“Shit, you’re good at that,” Bucky sighs.

 

Steve looks up, his baby-blue eyes huge and contrastingly innocent compared to his hollowing cheeks and the spit already pearling up at the corners of his mouth.

 

“You was waitin’ for me?” Bucky asks him. “Sittin’ in here all by yourself, lookin’ so pretty, just waitin’ for me to come home?”

 

Steve nods, keeping their gazes locked. He slurps at Bucky’s dick, rolling his tongue along the underside. He hums a little, so happy with his mouthful.

 

“God, you’re such a good little boy,” Bucky murmurs. “Have you been a good boy, Stevie-doll? Did you touch yourself while I was away?”

 

Steve’s cheeks get even redder. His eyes betray it instantly, even as he whines and shuffles closer on his knees and tries to suck Bucky’s dick down more. But Bucky grabs onto his hair and pulls him back, turning stern.

 

“Did you touch yourself?” he demands. “Tell me the truth now, dollface.”

 

Steve pouts. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

 

Bucky yanks on his hair, forcing him to correct his posture and holds him there even though Steve yelps in pain. “Try that again, doll,” he orders. “I know you haven’t forgotten your manners in just two days.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve corrects, flushing all over. “I did, sir.”

 

“Did you make yourself come?” Bucky demands.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve confesses.

 

Bucky clucks his tongue. “Babydoll, you know better than that,” he admonishes gently. “What’re your rules for touching yourself?”

 

“Not to,” Steve mumbles. “Not without permission.”

 

“Did you have permission?” Bucky asks, knowing the answer.

 

Steve shakes his head a little, looking ashamed. Bucky sighs.

 

“You know the rules,” he says. “I let you have my cock right away ‘cause I thought you’d been a good boy, babydoll, and you took it even though you knew you hadn't been. What does that make you?”

 

“A naughty boy,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Naughty,” Bucky confirms. He tightens his grip a little more on Steve’s hair. “You’re a naughty bunny tonight, sweet thing,” he adds, not able to help himself from smirking a little as Steve blushes again. “What happens to naughty bunnies?”

 

“Punishment,” Steve answers, squirming on his knees in excitement already.

 

“They get punished,” Bucky returns. “I know you was on your own and you missed me, and you had this brand new pretty thing –” he adds, touching the halter top of Steve’s costume with his left hand “– so I’ll let you off easy tonight. How many times did you come without my permission?”

 

“Six,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Say again?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows. “Six times?”

 

“Six, sir,” Steve tells him, nodding a little.

 

“Six times,” Bucky repeats. “You really were a naughty bunny while I was away, Stevie-doll.”

 

“I couldn’t help it!” Steve whines. “I got ready for you, sir, ‘n’ it felt so nice, I had to touch myself, sir!”

 

Bucky touches his left hand under Steve’s chin. “Still makes you a naughty bunny,” he says. “And naughty bunnies get spanked, don’t they?”

 

Steve starts to grin and hastily fights it. “Yes, sir,” he answers with a quick nod.

 

Bucky almost breaks and laughs. He releases Steve’s hair and pats his cheek fondly. “I know you really decided to be disobedient so I’d spank you,” he says. “You still know better than that, babydoll, you can always just ask to be spanked.”

 

Steve does look remorseful then. “I didn’t think about that,” he mumbles.

 

Bucky nods slowly. “And now I have to make it really hurt, sweetheart. And you can’t have my cock again until it’s over.”

 

Steve nods as well. Bucky pats his cheek again, then steps back and pulls his boxers back up, tucking his dick away. Steve’s face falls the second he can no longer see it and Bucky feels almost bad for taking it away when it’s been so long since they’ve been able to play.

 

But rules are rules and Steve needs the consistency; discipline with consequences. Bucky walks around to Steve’s side, to his right, then lowers himself to the ground, putting a hand down and folding his legs until he’s sitting on his butt next to Steve. Steve’s watching him and as Bucky waves a hand, he already knows what Bucky wants; he shuffles sideways until he’s kneeling beside his legs and starts to bend over. He stops almost immediately, however, hesitating. His hands are, by his own design, restrained behind his back.

 

Steve looks at him pleadingly. Bucky raises his eyebrows and leans back on his hands.

 

“Over my lap,” he orders. “Go on.”

 

“Sir,” Steve whines.

 

“Now,” Bucky returns.

 

Steve pouts a little.

 

“Don’t make your punishment any longer than it already is,” Bucky adds.

 

Steve glances down and ahead of him. He pouts more, but sighs and shuffles around more. He spreads his knees apart, then starts bending over; he doesn’t get very far before his muscles start visibly trembling. He slows about halfway, shaking, and Bucky sees him teetering on his knees.

 

“Go on,” Bucky repeats. “I want you over my lap.”

 

Steve pulls back jerkily. “Sir,” he whines again.

 

“Do you not trust me?” Bucky asks him.

 

Steve looks sorry again. He starts bending over again, pressing the tops of his feet into the floor and using the reinforced metal and leather restraints keeping his hands cuffed to his thighs to catch him almost, and halfway again, he starts to teeter dangerously.

 

“Go on,” Bucky says a third time.

 

Steve bites his lip, then pulls his teeth back, swallows, and lets go. Bucky throws his arms out and catches him just before he smashes his face into the hardwood; Steve lets out a gasp of relief.

 

“There you go,” Bucky says quietly, lowering Steve slowly over his lap. “Was that so hard?”

 

Steve shakes his head. He rests his cheek on the floor and settles his ass over Bucky’s lap, his feet falling beside his hips. Bucky releases the clips fastening the thigh-cuffs to the wrist-cuffs and folds Steve’s legs back, dropping them gently one-by-one onto the floor.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky tells Steve quietly. “You’re being a good little Bunny now.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve answers in a sigh.

 

Bucky rests his left hand on the back of Steve’s knee and drags it up. He’d positioned them like this intentionally; punishments require a firmer hand and Steve knows that. As the cold metal touches his skin, Steve whimpers and squirms, his cute little toes curling up.

 

“Hush,” Bucky admonishes him. “You know the rules, Bunny.”

 

Steve nods and hushes. Bucky turns his gaze back on Steve’s ass and smooths his metal hand over his thigh as he admires the high cut of the bodysuit; Steve’s pretty ass sticks out, his round cheeks defined by the black line of fabric stuck in his crack. Bucky grabs the bottom hem and tugs it back, yanking it deeper into Steve’s asscrack and exposing his ass even more. Steve whimpers again.

 

“Fuck, you’re pretty tonight,” Bucky says. “You feel as pretty as you look, Bunny?”

 

“Mhmm,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky answers, grabbing a handful of Steve’s ass with his right hand and squishing it. “You’re real pretty, honey, I ain’t sure you know how pretty you really is tonight.”

 

Steve snorts and gives his hips a wiggle, making his ass bounce and shake in Bucky’s lap. Bucky groans softly and claps it with his right hand, just to watch it jiggle again. Steve laughs again and arches his back up, sticking his ass out.

 

“You been doin’ your yoga while I was gone,” Bucky comments. “Damn, I missed seein’ you Downward Dog.”

 

“Do it for you ‘fore bed,” Steve promises.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you ‘n’ pass out,” Bucky returns. “You’re gonna hafta carry me outta here, sugar, I’m likely t’a fall asleep with my dick still in your ass.”

 

“Fuck me on the couch and then we can just stay there,” Steve suggests.

 

Bucky grins and grabs two handfuls of Steve’s ass, squishing it again. “Babydoll, I like the way you think,” he says.

 

Steve grins, cheek smushed by the floor, and wiggles his ass again. Bucky raises his left hand and gives him a light crack across his ass.

 

“Ah!” Steve gasps, rocking forward and twisting his face into a half-grimace of pleasure. He whines and flexes his hips up and down, grinding his dick into Bucky’s leg.

 

Bucky brings his metal hand down again and cracks it across Steve’s ass, leaving the air ringing and Steve’s ass redder than his favorite shade of lipstick.

 

“Such a fuckin’ whore,” Bucky says fondly. “Quit your squirmin’, sugar, you ain’t ‘llowed t’a get’cha ‘self off ‘til I’m done punishing you.”

 

Steve turns his head back to pout at Bucky. Bucky raises his eyebrows at him.

 

“You talkin’ back t’a me?” he asks. “You want this t’a be even longer?”

 

“No,” Steve mumbles, still pouting.

 

Bucky squeezes his ass. “You’re gettin’ ten licks fo’ every time you came without my permission, Bunny, an’ ain’t one less.”

 

Steve whines a little. Bucky grabs the right asscheek and digs his metal fingers into the dip of his asscrack.

 

“You complain much more, I won’t let you come tonight at all,” he threatens. “Maybe I should add a time t’a your punishment, sugar, how’s a day without comin’ for every time you came without permission?”

 

“I’ll be good!” Steve answers immediately. “I’ll be good, Daddy, I’ll be good!”

 

“That’s better,” Bucky says firmly. He softens and smiles at Steve, taking his right hand and reaching forward to brush his hair out of his face. “I know you’ll be good for me, sweet thing,” he tells him more gently, “you’re just needy ‘cause you been on your own for a while. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

 

Steve nods quickly. Bucky pets his hair for a moment longer, then curls his hand into Steve’s collar and holds him there.

 

“You’ve had two,” he says gently. “Got fifty-eight left t’a go, honey. You gonna be a good bunny and take it nicely?”

 

Steve nods again. Bucky gives him a smile and smooths his hand over Steve’s asscheeks again, letting the metal cool off the heat from the first two strikes.

 

“I’ll count for you,” he says, still just petting Steve’s ass. “You just lie there and take it, okay, precious?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve answers softly.

 

Bucky keeps his grip on Steve’s collar to remind him to stay still. He drags his metal fingers across Steve’s ass, brings red lines against his pale complexion, and lifts his hand again.

 

Steve squeaks or whimpers or whines at each strike of Bucky’s hand. He doesn’t squirm or grind against Bucky’s leg, but takes his licking like a good boy. Bucky gives him ten hits and then pets and caresses away the flush of blood risen in his skin, lets his boy rest and breathe. Around the third set, Steve stops flinching and tensing and just whimpers at each hit, boneless in Bucky’s lap.

 

“There you go, Bunny,” Bucky praises him gently. “Almost done, baby. You’re doing so well for me now.”

 

Steve just hums absently. Bucky smiles down at him and lets go of his collar for a moment to pet his hair. He brushes his knuckles across Steve’s cheek and Steve parts his lips a little, panting as he shivers under Bucky’s touch. Bucky touches his lips and Steve opens his mouth more, then takes Bucky’s fingers and starts suckling on them. Bucky smiles and strokes his thumb over the corner of Steve’s mouth and lets him keep them.

 

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “A good bunny tonight.”

 

Steve smiles a little. Bucky returns his gaze to his ass, bright red despite the cold metal stroking it, and starts on the last set of ten hits.

 

Steve takes it without hardly moving. His ass shakes so satisfyingly, but he just sucks on Bucky’s fingers and lies there, already blissed out.

 

“There,” Bucky says, resting his left hand on Steve’s ass for the last time. “That’s your punishment over, little Bunny.”

 

Steve opens his eyes and gives his ass a wiggle. Bucky snorts and squishes it in his metal hand one more time, then wraps his arms around Steve’s torso and heft him up.

 

“I ain’t makin’ it all the way t’a the bed,” Bucky affirms, carrying Steve across the living room to their massive 3-piece sectional. “I’m fuckin’ you and your cottontail right here.”

 

Steve dissolves into laughter and Bucky tosses him onto the sofa.

 

“You’re laughin’ now,” Bucky tells him, manhandling him onto his front, “wait ‘til my dick’s in your ass.”

 

Steve grins at him and wiggles his hips again. “‘S kinda the plan, Daddy,” he quips.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” Bucky chuckles. “You’re a brat an’ you’re gonna get it.”

 

“Promise?” Steve replies.

 

Bucky climbs behind him and grabs him by the hips. “Brat,” he says again, shoving Steve’s knees under him. “You’re lucky I ain’t got the patience t’a treat you like a brat deserves.”

 

“You never do,” Steve counters.

 

“Shush,” Bucky tells him firmly.

 

Steve starts giggling again. Bucky, for his cheek, unclips his wrists cuffs from each other and attaches them to the thigh-cuffs; he drops the extra set of clips onto the floor and spreads Steve’s legs apart, showing off the insides of his thighs and the lovely red color of his ass.

 

“Jesus, look at that ass,” Bucky sighs.

 

“Fuck that ass,” Steve mumbles, wriggling his hips.

 

“Don’t be greedy, Bunny,” Bucky counters, pinching the soft inside of Steve’s thigh. “There’s still lube in the couch, right?”

 

“Duh,” Steve answers. “Fuck I look like, Daddy?”

 

Bucky snorts and gives Steve’s ass a light smack, bringing his cheek out in clapping his fingers on the inside of the cheek. While Steve’s cheek jiggles yet again, Bucky reaches into the cushions of the sofa and digs out a half-empty bottle of JO Gelato Creme Brulee.

 

“I thought the coffee one was in the couch?” Bucky complains half-heartedly.

 

“We finished that one,” Steve says absently. “Last weekend. You chained me up an’ ate my ass all day?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky answers. “Huh, thought I bought more of that.”  


“I like this one better,” Steve adds.

 

“Yeah, but I’m the one eating it,” Bucky says. “Hold still.”

 

Steve hadn't been moving in the first place, of course. Bucky grabs onto the bottom of his costume with both hands, digs his fingers in, and rips it open. Steve’s balls tumble out immediately and Bucky rips the bodysuit up to the fluffy cottontail, then tugs Steve’s dick out fully and ducks to pull it back and give it a few sloppy licks. It’s rigid in Bucky’s hand and sloppy itself with precum. Steve whines and shakes his hips, making his dick sway, and Bucky gives his dick a light smack.

 

“Behave,” he admonishes. “I ain’t gonna make you wait long, Bunny,” he adds reassuringly.

 

“Daddy,” Steve whines anyway. “Daddy, I need it!”

 

“Shh,” Bucky adds, sitting up to grab the lube again. “I know, poor baby, I know, been two whole days since you had my dick in your ass, you’re all needy, sugar.”

 

“Daddy,” Steve whines again.

 

Bucky pulls the split halves of the bodysuit out of Steve’s asscrack and over each globe. He spreads Steve’s cheeks apart and finds his hole already wet, the handle of a silicone plug cupping his crease.

 

“Hot damn,” Bucky laughs. “You really did make sure you was all ready for me, little Bunny, look at this!”

 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Steve begs immediately. “Put it in me an’ fuck me, please, Daddy, I was good, I was good!”

 

“Yeah, you’re a good bunny,” Bucky says quickly, clicking the lube open and squirting some into his right hand. “Don’t you worry none, sweet thing, Daddy’s gonna fuck you just the way you need.”

 

“Please, Daddy,” Steve just whimpers, rocking his hips back. “Please, please?”

 

Bucky gets his dick out and slicks it up. With little else by way of preamble, he pulls the plug out of Steve’s ass and sticks a couple fingers in him to make sure he’s still wet. Steve whines and his hole flutters easily around Bucky’s fingers, taking three and then four with no resistance, and Bucky grabs onto Steve’s thigh cuff with his left hand and steadies his dick with his right.

 

“Here, Bunny,” he says, “here’s what you need.”

 

Steve gasps and whines as the broad head of Bucky’s dick pops into his hole. Bucky grabs a handful of Steve’s costume with a groan, getting lube all over it in the process, but no one said he was intelligent when he had a warm hole around his dick.

 

“There,” Bucky sighs, “there you go, Bunny, how’s that?”

 

“Daddy,” Steve can only whimper.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky answers, pushing in another inch. “That’s what you needed, huh? All you needed was a nice big dick to fill you up, sugar, ain’t that right?”

 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Steve says, “need your cock, need it so bad.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Bucky chuckles. “Lookit’chu, so cute when you got a cock fillin’ you up, baby boy.”

 

Steve whines for him. Bucky bottoms out with a groan, a little overwhelmed by the wet heat on his dick. Steve’s hole clenches and flutters around him as his baby whimpers and flexes his hands and thighs in their leather restraints. Bucky grabs Steve’s hip with his left hand and digs his fingers in, fully intent on leaving bruises, and starts to slowly fuck in and out of Steve’s tight hole.

 

“Such a good little bunny,” Bucky says. “So good on Daddy’s dick, baby.”

 

Steve can only whine at this point. Bucky gets balls-deep again and just rolls his hips, slowly grinding his cock into Steve’s ass.

 

“Daddy’s good little bunny,” Bucky purrs. “Daddy’s sweet little Playboy Bunny, prettiest thing in all’a Brooklyn, ain’t’chu?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve groans, “your pretty bunny, Daddy.”

 

Bucky folds over Steve’s back and kisses along his collar. He pulls his cock back and drags it forward, building up a rhythm while he seeks out Steve’s P-spot. The second he hits it, Steve shouts and rocks back hard against Bucky’s hips. Bucky immediately steadies himself and starts jackhammering Steve’s prostate.

 

“Daddy!” Steve shouts. “Oh, fuck, Daddy, yes, more!”

 

“There’s my good little Bunny,” Bucky grunts out, “Daddy’s cute little slut, want this cock in you all the time, huh?”  


“Uh-huh, Daddy,” Steve gasps, “gimme it, want more, need it!”

 

Bucky grabs Steve by the collar and pulls on it. Steve sucks in a strangled breath and whimpers _Daddy_ again and again, straining as Bucky starts to carefully cut off his air. He pulls Steve back and presses over him, kissing his jaw and cheek and neck and Steve whines for his Daddy more and more.

 

“Good little Bunny,” Bucky murmurs, “beg for your Daddy’s dick more, sweet thing, do it again.”

 

“Gimme it, Daddy,” Steve gasps. “Gimme, gimme, need it, need it –”

 

Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s throat and pulls him into a harsh kiss. Steve whines under his lips, rocking back against Bucky’s every thrust. Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth, then goes down his neck and starts sucking hickeys down his neck.

 

“Daddy,” Steve whines, “Daddy, want – want your cum, Daddy, want you to come –”

 

“Daddy’s gonna come in you, Bunny,” Bucky says into his ear, “don’t worry, sugar, Daddy’s got you, Daddy’s gonna take care’a you.”

 

“Daddy,” Steve just whines again. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy –”

 

Bucky bites his earlobe and Steve howls. Bucky can feel him getting close and grabs Steve by the dick, wrapping his metal hand around it and using the precum dripping out of it to create a slick slide.

 

“Gonna come for Daddy, Bunny?” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s ear. “Daddy wants to feel you tighten up, c’mon, baby boy, come for me.”

 

“Wanna,” Steve gasps, “Daddy – wanna –”

 

“Come,” Bucky orders.

 

“Yea–,” Steve gasps, “yes, Daddy, oh–ohh!”

 

Bucky jacks Steve through his orgasm, keeps fucking him hard and milks his dick until Steve’s whimpers start to turn pained. Bucky grabs his hips with both hands and begins fucking him at a reckless pace, changing his angle to skip over Steve’s prostate and just enjoy the hot slide of his tight hole. Steve whines and his ass claps with every strike of Bucky’s hips, his fluffy white and tail ears bounce like a good Playboy Bunny, and Bucky finally busts his load with a gasp and then a drawn-out groan.

 

“Daddy,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky stills in Steve’s ass, then grinds once or twice as Steve’s ass tightens up and milks the cum out of him. With that, Bucky starts to feel the energy crash and fumbles with the restraints, freeing Steve’s hands just in time to collapse over his baby.

 

“Knees down,” Bucky mumbles.

 

Steve squirms and shifts under him; he gets his legs out from under him, and then the both of them collapse onto the sofa.

 

“Lube everywhere,” Steve says absently.

 

Bucky reaches under the couch with his mostly clean left hand. He finds something that the sensors in his fingertips say is soft and tries to grab it, then the soft thing screeches and a blur of white shoots out from under the sofa and sprints across the living room before launching onto the floor-to-ceiling cat tree and stopping somewhere near the top. Bucky shoves up, ogling the cat as the cat glares daggers back at him. Steve starts laughing.

 

“Shuddup, punk,” Bucky says, reaching under the sofa again and actually grabbing the towel they keep under there for times like these. “That’s your fuckin’ demon cat.”

 

“Not a demon,” Steve says.

 

“Teleporting, dimension-hopping, laser-eyed demon,” Bucky insists, mopping up some of the lube and Steve’s cum. “There,” he says, throwing the towel onto the rug, “clean up the rest later.”

 

He plasters to Steve’s back. Steve grunts and Bucky worms his arms under Steve’s stomach just enough to manhandle his boy onto his side, then grabs a throw pillow and tucks it under their heads.

 

“Naptime,” Bucky declares.

 

“Yay,” Steve mumbles, wriggling his ass back against Bucky’s crotch and causing a few twinges to Bucky’s dick. “Can I keep it?”

 

“Sure, Bunny,” Bucky yawns. “Lemme get forty winks ‘fore you wake me up for the next round.”

 

“‘Kay,” Steve says, settling down in Bucky’s arms. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Bucky says. “Lights?”

 

“FRIDAY?” Steve calls. “Lights out.”

 

The lights all conveniently shut off. Bucky settles his nose in Steve’s hair, and then Steve moves and one of his floppy ears starts tickling Bucky’s face.

 

“Aight,” Bucky grumbles, snatching the headband and ears off Steve’s head. “We’re done with those.”

 

“I got more,” Steve yawns.

 

Bucky drops the headband onto the floor, pausing. “More?” he questions.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve says. “Bunny ears, cat ears, fox ears, whatever.”

 

Bucky snuggles Steve closer. “You couldn’t be cuter, sugar,” he chuckles. “Be my kitten tomorrow?”

 

“Sure,” Steve giggles. “Got a real nice tail for that.”

 

“Is it attached to a plug?” Bucky asks, closing his eyes and settling his cheek in Steve’s hair again.

 

“Vibrating one,” Steve answers happily.

 

“Awesome,” Bucky says. “Tomorrow. Love you, ya little slut.”

 

“Love you, Daddy,” Steve giggles again.

 

Bucky hugs Steve to him and succumbs to the exhaustion from the 39-hour mission, surrounded by the heat of his very own Playboy Bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> _I KNOW THE PREMIERE FOR ENDGAME WAS TONIGHT BUT I DON'T CARE, WE'RE IGNORING IT, SAM IS THE NEW CAP, STEVE IS RETIRED, AND THE CAT POSSIBLY HAS THE POWERS OF THE INFINITY GAUNTLET AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO THANOS. ok? ok. hmu on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi394) or [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/) if you feel like yelling in my direction about anything. cheers everyone!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _psst, the jiggly ass that you deserve to see is here_
> 
>  


End file.
